


Незаживающие раны

by Twinkling_Alice



Series: Рецепт безумия [9]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkling_Alice/pseuds/Twinkling_Alice
Summary: Q: Соулмейт!AU: чем сильнее ты любишь своего соулмейта, тем глубже и больше раны на его теле.
Relationships: Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto
Series: Рецепт безумия [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980436
Kudos: 1





	Незаживающие раны

**Author's Note:**

> Q: Соулмейт!AU: чем сильнее ты любишь своего соулмейта, тем глубже и больше раны на его теле.

«Ненавижу» — отпечатывалось в каждом действии. 

«Презираю» — читалось в неизменно холодном взгляде. 

И Суо всё устраивало до тех пор, пока его же тело не обличило чужую ложь кровавыми письменами. Новые шрамы накладывались на старые, не заживая подолгу, а в душе росло с каждой встречей всё большее раздражение. 

— Ты жалкий лицемер, Мунаката, — выплюнул он как-то противнику в лицо, и тот проглотил это с неоднозначной улыбкой, которая всегда особенно в нём бесила. 

«Не могу без тебя жить» — глубокими ранами тянулось от сгиба локтя к запястью. Кровь стекала жидким кружевом по коже и капала на пол. Её нужно было скорее остановить, чего совсем не хотелось делать. Вместо этого возникло желание её просто спалить, иссушить огнем, как нечто стоящее на пути назойливой преградой. 

«Не можешь, но будешь» — жестокая мысль вызвала усмешку и немного смягчила дискомфорт от ноющей боли. Лучшая месть ему была недоступна, хотя на истекающего кровью от избытка чужих чувств Синего Короля было бы любопытно взглянуть. Это было бы честно и послужило бы уроком чертовому притворщику, но на деле казалось слишком сложным, а Суо никогда не выбирал сложных путей. 

Если бы он знал, насколько глубокой раной засядет в сердце сбросивший маску взгляд, полный отчаяния, перед самым концом, наверное, хоть немного задумался бы над последствиями. Торопливо шепча слова извинения, он не видел, но понимал: у Мунакаты открылась первая и последняя рана, нанесенная Красным Королем. 

В том же месте, где Суо пронзил его меч. 

«Прости» — которое вряд ли затянется скоро и никогда не заживет до конца — стало единственным признанием ошибки. И тянущим следом в бездну признанием в любви.


End file.
